Another Weasley Wedding
by Potterette
Summary: After years of dating and all that comes with it, Helena and George finally have some peace. Helena dreams of marrying the man she loves, but does he feel the same?  My first published fic  Plz excuse any mistakes/name slip ups.I edited when I was tired :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You love George, right?"

Helena looked up at her friend curiously. Rachel was never one to ask questions regarding romance.

"What do you think," Helena replied playfully. Rachel grinned.

"Just wondering," Rachel told her innocently.

Helena set down her cup of coffee on the counter. "Why do you ask?"

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know. I ask things like that all the time. And you strike me as the type of person who would want to get married. Especially considering everything that the two of you have been through."

Helena said nothing as Rachel leaned on the other side of the counter. Helena had never thought about it until now.

It had been six years. Six years since the Second Wizarding War. Six years since the many deaths, actions, and triumphs that left the wizarding community where it was now. Six years since Fred died.

Six years since the first real fight between the two of them.

During George's depression, he had left Helena for Angelina Johnson. She was a good friend to the twins, which naturally made her another portal to the memories of his brother. Helena tried to let him go, but grief of losing a friend and boyfriend was more than she could handle. Helena had found George and emptied herself of everything she wanted him to know. George finally saw the light, and rectified everything between Helena, Angelina, and his family.

"Well I'd like to get married… but I'm happy where I am. I love George and he loves me. That's good enough . I'd rather never marry and be with him forever than not have him at all."

Rachel made a face. "That was so adorable I almost puked."

Helena laughed at her. Rachel was a short at 5 ft 1, had wavy brown shoulder length hair she always kept up, brown eyes, and although she denied it, a pretty rocking body. Despite this fact, she wore baggy clothes to hide it from the world. Her personality was… odd. She was adventurous, fun-loving, weird, blunt, crude, strong willed, protective, and rude. And it was for these reasons that she was Helena's best friend.

Rachel currently wore a gray t-shirt ,jeans, her hair up as usual, and was bare foot. Helena on the other hand was wearing a red knee length dress with black leggings and black heels, which made her tower over her friend more than usual. Her curly hair was pulled into loose pig-tails. Her pale skin made her outfit look even better compared to the dark colored fabrics.

"Your so childish Rachel," Helena giggled.

Rachel grinned at her friend. As they continued laughing, a small blue haired boy ran into the room yelling.

"HELENA!"

The two of them turned to see Teddy Lupin crash into Helena's legs.

"Hi Teddy! How are ya?"

"I'm good. I painted a picture! Come look, come look!"

"We'll meet you in your room, okay Teddy? I need to talk to her for a little while longer," Rachel reasoned.

Teddy crossed his arms angrily. "Fine," the six year old huffed. "But hurry up. I need to show you guys."

"We'll be there soon. I promise," Helena said. And as quick as he entered, he left.

"Teddy really likes painting. He any good?"

Rachel walked around the counter to stand beside Helena's chair. "Yeah… he loves it." Rachel's expression hardened before she continued. "He found his parents' pictures. I told him everything last month…"

Helena gasped. "How did he take it?"

"He was sad at first, but the next day he was smiling again. He started painting the old photos and told me that even though I'm not his mom he still loves me."

Helena smiled softly. Tonks and Remus had named Harry and Rachel Teddy's godparents and guardians should anything happen to them. Rachel had taken him in because she had the space . Harry had given Rachel the house, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, when Sirius died.

"We should go see his latest work before he hides it to spite us," Rachel smiled.

They left the kitchen and walked to Teddy's room.

Painted in colors as bright as his hair, Teddy's room was a mass of colors. You could hardly see the white base coat that Rachel had put so Teddy could create his own space. Teddy was sitting on his bed, a red race car he had picked out when Rachel gave him his own room.

Helena sat on the edge of the bed as Rachel leapt on behind Teddy. The picture he had painted was of two people sitting in the grass fields of the Burrow. They resembled Helena and Rachel at age thirteen. It was quite good for a six year old and didn't look much different from the original picture.

"Wow Teddy, this is great. Where did you find this picture," Helena asked.

"I found it in Rachel's room," Teddy said proudly. Rachel laughed and hugged the boy.

Teddy then spent the better part of an hour showing Helena all of his painting, whether she had seen them already or not.

"Hey it's almost seven. George should be home. I better get going."

"Aw! Do you have to," Teddy whined.

"Yeah. But I'll see you soon got it," Helena told him.

"Okay."

"Bye Helena. I'll see you later," Rachel said as she hugged her.

"See you soon." Helena left the house and looked up and down the deserted street. Assured there were no on looking muggles, she disaperated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Helena entered the house she shared with George a few moments later. She walked into the living room to find George sleeping on the couch.

_Boys, _she thought to herself. Helena walked up to her sleeping boyfriend, leaned over the couch, and tapped him gently on the shoulder. George woke with a start, hitting Helena's chin with his head.

"Gah!"

"Bloody hell! I didn't know you were there! Are you okay," George asked worriedly.

"I think I'm fine... by any chance, has anyone ever told you that you're hard-headed?"

"My mum, all the time."

"Well she was right," Helena half laughed. George grinned and walked up to her.

With a mischievous glint in his eye, he said, "Here, I'll kiss it better," and he kissed her lightly on the chin before moving to her lips. Helena was smiling when they parted. He always knew how to take her mind off of things. She was about to ask why he was on the couch when he picked her up and whisked her away to bed.

Over the next few weeks, Rachel didn't bring up the strange topic of marriage again. But although Rachel didn't mention it, someone else had been talking to her about the subject.

"So, where would you like to have your wedding," Hermione asked. Helena sighed as she thought of Bill and Fleur's wedding at the Burrow. Helena would love for the wedding to be there; it was scenic and homey. It was also a very important place to her.

"I think I'd like it to be like Bill's wedding. The Burrow looked beautiful, and I have been considering it since then too," Helena admitted, only a bit embarrassed.

Hermione began to rant on how amazing it would look. During Hermione's speech, Helena began to ponder why she was suddenly so interested in her wedding. Maybe it was just Hermione's girly-ness showing, but Helenacouldn't be sure. Oh well.

Hermione and Helena finished their discussion a few speeches later, and both went to their homes.

"Babe! Hey, I'm home! You here?"

Helena patiently waited for a response. She heard nothing. Getting frustrated, she began to take her coat and bag to her room when she heard something going on in the kitchen. She changed directions and headed to the sounds.

George was standing over what smelled to be a pan on freshly baked cake, warm and delicious. He turned around when he heard Helena enter.

"Hello beautiful," George said before pecking her on the cheek. "I wanted to treat you to a home-made dessert tonight. I asked my mum for the recipe...'cause I know you like it a lot... I hope it turned out okay."

Helena couldn't believe what he had just said. Nobody really did anything like. In movies, yeah, but not in real life. Her life.

Without saying a word, she grabbed a corner of the cake and ate it.

_Merlin's beard.. this is good! He's sooooo sweeet!_

George stood nervously as Helena ate the cake he made. He hoped it would be good... it was his first time baking. Cooking? No problem. Baking? Ask his mum.

"With frosting, I'd love it even more than I do now. And that's hard because it's amazing," Helena smiled. George's face filled with relief. He kissed her lips gently and grabbed the chocolate frosting and set it beside the cooling cake.

"What do you want to do ," George asked as he looked at his beautiful girlfriend.

"I don't know. Have anything you want to do?"

He grinned and got a mischievous gleam in his eyes when he responded. "We have to wait for the cake to finish cooling off. But for now... I have a few ideas."

Helena began to blush and they headed to their room.

The cake eventually cooled and the couple frosted then devoured it.

The next morning, Helena woke up on her bed alone. Looking around, she frowned.

_I thought George was here when I went to bed... What... What's that smell? Bacon, _Helena thought to herself. She got off the mattress and, dressed in a t-shirt and underwear , she walked into the kitchen.

She found George cooking again. And he was completely dressed. Even shoes. What in the world was going on?

George greeted her without turning.

"I have bacon. But get dressed first. We'll eat and then get going."

Helena cocked her head to the side. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises!"

George turned toward Helena. "Trust me. You'll enjoy this one. Now get dressed."

"Fine," Helena grumbled, reaching for the bacon. George slapped her hand and told her she couldn't eat until she got dressed.

"Okay." They were about to kiss when Helena snatched a strip of bacon out from behind George, and she stalked off eating.

Helena got dressed in a casual yellow dress and white flats. her hair was down and her bangs were ironed. George was wearing sneakers, jeans, a white t-shirt and a blue flannel. They strolled down a street in London, where Helena was still asking what they were doing.

"I told you, you'll find out when we get there," George laughed.

Helena sighed in frustration. What could possibly be happening in the muggle world that George was taking her to?

It was a long time before they got to the surprise. A large sign at what looked like an entrance read:

_London's Semi- Annual Street Festival_

_Games, Food, Music, and Fun!_

_Many people were already inside playing games, winning prizes and eating food. George pulled them into the line and waited to be admitted._

"_This is the surprise? I love it, but are you sure there isn't anything else you want to do today? See Rachel and Teddy maybe."_

"_I'm positive this is what I want to do. You told me how much fun things like this were when you and Hermione were younger, so I thought we could go to one together," George said confidently._

_Helena was awed that he would do something like this. It was so sweet of him. George hugged her to him as the group in front of them were let in._

"_How many," asked the elderly woman selling the tickets. She had a sweet demeanor: gray hair, pale skin, and classic grandmother clothing._

"_Just two please," George said politely. The woman tore two wristbands from the sheet in front of her and handed them to him._

"_I hope you don't find this rude, but I must say that you are a lovely couple. Are you married?"_

_Helena blushed. "No, ma'am."_

"_Shame. It's not everyday that you meet a couple who just seem to fit together," the old woman said with a sigh. To George she added, "You should get a move on buck-oh."_

_George grinned. "Thanks for the advice." The woman smiled and handed them each a flyer of big events going on that day at the festival._

"_If you need anything, there are volunteers wandering around in yellow shirts. And feel free to come by the entrance if you need me. Name's Margaret Harris by the way dearies."_

"_Why thank you Miss Harris. We will keep your advice in mind," George told Miss Harris. After saying good-bye, they entered the festival._

_Helena's mind was elsewhere as George asked what she'd like to do first. Miss Harris had told them they just seemed to fit. She had thought them married. Helena felt the same way as the old woman. But as much as she wanted to be married to George, she didn't want to ruin what they had. Just being with him is enough. But for how much longer? Helena couldn't stand the thought of being with anyone besides George, so she banished the thought and returned to the physical world._

"_Huh?"_

"_I asked if you wanted something to drink," George smiled._

"_Oh, um water I guess."_

"_Okay. Stay here I'll be back."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When George returned, he had a water bottle and a bottle of Coca-Cola. They then walked around until they found a game Helena wanted to play. Water guns. George paid for them and they both took seats on the stools. Nobody else was playing so Helena was going to whoop George's butt.

The man at the game counted down, then the game began. George fumbled with his gun a moment, giving Helena a head start. Their figurines rose up as they held their guns to the targets. Up and up they went until one got to the top. It was Helena's. She was so excited that she fell from her stool. George was immediately there to help her up.

"Any prize ye' want miss," the man told her.

"Um, I'll take the... dragon. The one with the black wings."

The man plucked the dragon she spoke of and handed it to her.

"Enjoy the rest of the festival," he called as the walked away.

"Same to you sir," George yelled over his shoulder.

When the booth was out of site, George had to ask. "Where did you learn to play like that? Here I was thinking your awkward- adorableness was all that was amazing about you... besides everything."

"It's natural. I've always been good at it, I guess," she answered giggling. George hugged her tightly and they continued on their way.

Helena and George spent all day at the muggle festival. They ate and played more games. At one dart throwing, George won a teddy bear, which he gave to his opponent: a little girl. The child looked no older than ten years old, wearing a pink dress and matching pink shoes. She looked adorable. Helena laughed as George admitted that he had almost lost and when he returned, Helena kissed him.

George also convinced Helena to try a deep-fried Oreo. It was an Oreo wrapped in dough and deep-fried, then sprinkled in powdered sugar. Helena had resisted until he promised that if she ate it, he'd get them an Elephant Ear. George smiled when she admitted that it was actually pretty good.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was about eight o' clock when Helena and George had returned to the entrance. They looked at their pamphlets that Miss Harris had given them to find something to do.

"Hey there are fireworks in a few hours. In the park just across the street."

"Sounds fun," George said. Helena thought she heard a slight sigh of relief when she picked the activity. She ignored it.

"We should probably get some dinner before we head over to the park. If it starts at ten thirty, they won't be done until at least twelve thirty."

Nodding, Helena followed George out of the festival and to a diner a few blocks away. It was old fashioned and decorated like something out of a fifties movie. George picked some seats at the counter and a waitress handed them menus. She was very tall with brown eyes, black hair and light skin. Her name tag said 'Jane' and her uniform consisted of a white blouse, black pants, and a red half apron.

Jane returned a few minutes later for their drinks.

"I'll take a milkshake, please. Chocolate," Helena added. Jane rolled her eyes and turned to George with a flirtatious smile.

"And you handsome?"

"A coke," he replied nonchalantly. He caught the flirt and when Jane walked toward the kitchen, he kissed Helena on the lips. Jane had turned around at that exact moment and angrily brought their drinks.

"You know I love you right," George asked.

"Yeah," Helena sighed. It was true. She knew she was loved by him, but Miss Harris' words came spiraling back.

When their food came, Helena ate quietly and slowly. Sooner than she would have liked, they were heading back to the festival. It was ten fifteen by the time they had picked a spot to sit in the park.

Their blanket was laid under a tree and a good twenty feet from a speaker, which provided music throughout the park. George told her to wait as he ran to get something from the entrance. When he returned, he summoned a couple of Butter Beers from their home and settled against the tree. Helena lay on the blanket, looking up at the starry sky soon to be filled with fireworks.

The fireworks started at ten forty, and were amazing from the start. Helena was filled with awe as she watched the sky light up with different colors. George lounged against the tree and watched Helena enjoy the show. If only she knew what was in store.

At about eleven thirty, a special firework titled _The Shooting Star _was launched. George gathered Helena into his arms and whispered in her ear.

"Make a wish."

Helena stood up with George hugging her from behind. She wished long and hard. She wanted to be with George forever, so that's what she chanted again and again in her mind.

George pulled away, but Helena ignored it. Then the song '1,2,3,4' by the Plain White T's began to play. Again, she ignored it. When the _Shooting Star finally faded, Helena was frozen until she heard George clear his throat. Turning, Helena saw that he was on one knee, holding a small box. He opened it to reveal a simple, but beautiful ring._

"_Helena Alexandra." George had remembered that she preferred to use her middle name to her last name. "I love you more than anything in the world. I couldn't live without seeing you. Will you marry me?"_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Helena couldn't speak. All she was able to do was fall to the ground and kiss him. When they broke apart, George slipped the ring onto her finger and they sat on the blanket enjoying the fireworks that were left.

"How did you get this song to play? Or was that just a coincidence?"

"When I left earlier, I talked Miss Harris into play it when they launched the _Shooting Star. I'm glad you liked today. But it's now a little after midnight. We should head home," George said smiling._

"_I'll meet you there. I need to do something first."_

"_You sure you'll be okay?"_

_Helena kissed him. "I'll be fine." And with that, she disapperated._

_Helena unlocked the door to Number 12 Grimmauld Place and entered. She hurried up the stairs to Rachel's bedroom. She quietly opened the door and sat on her friends' bed._

"_Rachel," she whispered. "Rachel."_

_No answer. So Helena raised her voice._

"_Rachel!"_

_Her friend woke up and pointed a wand to Helena's neck._

"_It's just me! I wanted to show you!"_

_Rachel rubbed her eyes and looked at the engagement ring on her finger._

"_So he did it? Finally. I was starting to think we snooped for nothing," Rachel grumbled._

_Helena was confused. Rachel saw this and explained._

"_So that's why you and Hermione asked me those things..."_

"_Yeah, all you need to do is find your dress and approve everything and you can be married."_

_Helena had no idea what to say to that. She was thinking a thousand things at once. She thanked her friend and bid her goodnight. Rachel was fine with that and dozed off to sleep soon after Helena left._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day, Helena and George went to the Burrow. They were having a family get together, and George wanted to take the chance to announce their engagement. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were at the table listening to Ginny tell them about things with her job. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were, as usual, talking about things like work. Rachel was vaguely listening as she was watching Teddy play on his mini broom.

"Hello family and those of you who might as well be family. How are we all," George asked as they entered.

"Georgey!" Mrs. Weasley leapt to her feet and hugged her son tightly. When they broke apart she greeted Helena as well.

"We're fine mum, perfect actually."

"Well come and sit. We haven't seen you in a while George, how've you been? Any news," his father, Arthur asked.

"Come to think of it, yes. Excellent news," George said grinning. "And I believe Helena would love to tell you."

Helena cleared her throat. She was so excited to tell them this. The only ones who knew anything were Rachel and Hermione, so it'd be a surprise for most of them.

"Um... As of yesterday night, we're... I'll just show you," Helena said, flustered as she held out her hand.

There was a collective gasp as they saw the engagement ring. Then the happiness began to emanate from every person and object around. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione began to speak rapidly of the wedding plans. Ginny joined them.

Rachel, Arthur, Harry, Ron, and George sat starring at the commotion the women were making.

"Amazing they could get this talkative, huh," Ron said to Harry, who nodded. Arthur said he had to do some things for work and left the hustle and bustle of the kitchen. George then talked to Rachel and the guys.

Everyone enjoyed the time at the Burrow. But as the day continued, Helena realized that something was wrong with Rachel. She was reminiscent of how Remus would age quickly each day after he transformed. When Rachel went upstairs to get Teddy's jacket, she followed her.

"Hey Rachel," Helena said softly.

"Huh? Oh hey."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Tired is all," Rachel said sleepily. Helena didn't believe her. Despite the fact that she did look tired, Helena knew her well enough to know something was wrong.

"Don't lie to me. I know something's up. Just tell me," Helena pleaded.

"I'm fine Helena," Rachel replied more aggressively.

They stared at each other as Rachel tried to leave. Eventually, Rachel sat on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"What's wrong? I want to help if I can Rachel."

"I know you do... I have no clue what I'm doing. I'm bringing up a kid, and badly if I say so myself. I treat him like my friend more than the child who needs to learn ya' know? I'm working a job with terrible hours for bringing up a child. I hardly have enough time in the day to say hello to Teddy. Harry tries to help me out, but I know he needs to work too. I can't be out for more than a few hours, or Teddy starts to go crazy in the house with no one there. I love my life, but it's getting harder to get shit done... And when did my life turn into a dramatic movie?"

Helena laughed at her friend's disgust. Then a thought occurred to her.

"You could get a boyfriend. He'd help you with expenses and you could spend more time with Teddy. Plus, you'll get out more, which is something you need."

"I don't want a boyfriend. Guys are either too close to me or they're assholes."

"Well there was Draco. And as much as I hated him, I know you liked being with him."

"Please, I haven't seen or heard from him since we left Hogwarts six years ago. If I wanted to talk to him, I would have."

"Fine. We should get downstairs before Teddy gets cold though," Helena said as she helped Rachel up. The two of them left the room and rejoined the gathering downstairs.

On the way, Helena made a mental note to add someone to the guest list.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Over the next few weeks, everyone was busy. George was put in charge of sending the invitations and getting the entertainment set. Hermione and Ginny were getting the confirmations from the bridal party. Molly was head of catering for the event. Rachel was stuck with Helena to be her assistant. They went for dress fittings, shoe shopping, and everything else.

Helena's dress ended up being a strapless corset-like top with flowing skirts. The ends of her dress faded into black. It was quiet pretty on her. The brides maids would wear fitted black dresses. They were knee-length and had a white bow on the hip.

The grooms men would be wearing tuxes with a white bow tie. George would wear the same, except he would wear a red tie rather than the white bow tie. Teddy was going to look adorable in his tux, him being the ring bearer and all.

"Well this is it isn't it? I'm buying the dress and I'll be married next week," Helena observed.

Rachel smiled and hugged her friend. Helena had named her the maid of honor. She was surprised , but took the position with pride. They had been best friends since first year when they sat together in the great hall on September 1. They'd never forget it.

"Yep... you excited?"

"Very."

Two days later, the wedding began. George had been helping set up with the rest of the family. Helena on the other hand was out on the country side with Rachel, freaking out.

"Oh my god... Oh my god... Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit... Oh my god," Helena was chanting. Her and Rachel were sitting in a field. Rachel hugged her friend. Anxiety could really kill her.

"Helena! Listen, you're having a relatively small wedding: around forty people. Everyone who is coming is your friend and supports you and loves you... except Muriel. She doesn't like anyone, and if she continues to nit-pick and insult me, I swear I'll kill her," Rachel told her.

"But what if I make a fool of myself?"

"Okay.. what is the worst possible thing that can happen today? Ultimate worst. No comparison."

Helena's mind swirled with thoughts at the question. She could trip, fall down; any number of things. But as she was about to tell Rachel this, another thought occurred. _What if George left me at the alter? She wouldn't know how to react to that. She'd rather die than that._

"_He could decide he doesn't want to marry me," Helena said softly._

"_And that's worst case scenario right?" Helena nodded. " Well I know for a fact that that will not happen. There's no doubt in my mind that George loves you and your ness."_

"_What does ness even mean? You've said it for years and I don't understand," Helena yelled angrily._

"_Ness means entirety. Everything that comes with a person: their personality, oddities, quirks, habits. All that is ness. So again, I have no doubt that George loves you-" Rachel broke off._

"_And my ness," Helena finished. Rachel smiled._

"_Exactly. So if that's the worst that can happen, you'll be having a great wedding in comparison, despite what goes on today." _

_What Rachel said made sense. Helena relaxed and stood up. It was time that they went back to the house and got ready._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Everyone was in their dresses and tuxedoes. Helena was in her gown. Teddy was hanging out with Lee Jordan, George's best man. Teddy was absolutely adorable in his tux, blue hair and all. But Helena was beginning to feel anxious once again. She looked around for her friend.

Rachel was on the other side of the kitchen, running last minute checks. She wore the dress of the bridal party and her hair was down. Rachel looked great with her hair down, but never had it that way often. Her wavy hair framed her face and the make up she wore was amazing. Helena had done it, after all.

"I'm freaking out again Rachel," Helena said from the doorway. Rachel looked up and sighed.

"You look awesome and everything is exactly how we planned. All that's left is to go out and do it. Relax."

Helena leaned against the doorway and hugged her arms. Then a small blur of blue ran in, followed by Ron and Harry.

"Help me! They're gonna tickle me to death!"

Laughing, Rachel snatched up Teddy and commanded Ron and Harry to stop. After a fake duel ending in their 'deaths', Harry and Ron left laughing. Helena could have sworn Ron mumble something about women's ability to walk in heels as he passed.

"You look pretty."

Helena looked down to find Teddy looking up at her. She smiled at him and said thanks.

"Hey Teddy, right Helena is going to be fine?"

"Yeah. I love you Helena," Teddy replied, hugging Helena's legs. Helena kept smiling and Aunt Muriel walked in.

Dressed in an ugly purple dress with frills, Muriel sauntered into the kitchen through the door the wedding party would be leaving through.

"Bloody hot out there it is," she complained. "When are you going to get going? The last wedding didn't take this long...And what are you doing with your hair?"

Rachel stiffened and resisted the urge to glare and give a sarcastic remark. Muriel looked at Rachel and muttered something under her breath.

Helena honestly hadn't wanted her here, but being George's relative, she had to come. She was a mean old lady who thought she ruled the world, when in fact she was just an old fart whom everyone was just waiting for to die. She was really that bad.

"Muriel, you should go take your seat. We'll be starting in a moment," Rachel said with obviously fake politeness. Grumbling, the old woman returned to her seat outside.

"I'll go get everyone to line up then," Rachel told Helena, who had gone whiter than usual. "You stay here. I'll be right back. Teddy, make sure she stays put, got it?"

Teddy saluted to Rachel and watched Helena with a great amount of hilarity.

"Okay, in the very front is going to be Teddy and the rings. Behind him is Charlie and Luna. Then comes Bill and Fleur, then Harry and Ginny, then Ron and Hermione, and last is Lee and myself. Helena, you're behind us and are walked down by Mr. Granger and Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley to your right and Mr. Granger to your left. Now Teddy be careful. Don't drop the rings and walk all the way to the front. When you get there, go to the right and sit quietly next to Charlie with the rings on your lap, okay?"

Teddy nodded fervently and everyone else replied with a 'yes' or 'got it'. Rachel took her place as the music began.

" Go Teddy," Rachel said, just loud enough for Teddy to hear.

As Teddy approached the alter, the sun began its decent and the wedding began.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The procession slowly made their way down the isle. When Rachel and Lee had gotten to their positions, a new song began. The classic wedding song. Everyone stood and faced the door to the kitchen.

Mr. Granger, Helena, and Mr. Weasley appeared in the door way. Gasps escaped some people and others smiled or gaped. They all stepped through the frame and walked to the alter.

George couldn't help but smile. Helena was as gorgeous as ever and she was all his. As she approached him, all he could think about was making her happy every day and forever.

The trio eventually ended up in their places and the music ended.

"We have gathered this day to witness the marriage of George Weasley and Helena Alexandra. If you will support them in their union and help them throughout life, say we will," preached the elderly man who was heading the wedding.

"We will," chorused the entire tent. Everyone imaginable was there. Percy and his wife Penelope, Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley, Luna's husband and father, Neville and his grandmother, Seamus and Dean, Angelina and Katie, Oliver and Viktor, Andromeda Tonks, and Fluer's family. Even some of the people from their Hogwarts years were there: Hagrid and Fang, McGonagall, Flitwick, Firenze, Madam Rosmerta, Kreacher, and even Abberforth Dumbledore.

"Who is giving this woman to this man," squeaked the priest.

"We are," said Mr. Weasley and Mr. Granger. They kissed Helena on the cheek and shook George's hand before taking their seats. Helena and George, now holding hands, looked up at the priest and smiled.

The priest announced that they would be saying their vows and another song began to play.

"So this is it," Helena whispered.

"Yep... no second thoughts?"

"Never," Helena replied confidently. In hindsight, her multiple freak-outs were unnecessary.

The song ended and the priest read their vows. Once they had both finished, the room was still.

The sun was sitting atop the horizon and filled the sky with different shades of pinks, purples, oranges, blues and yellows.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. George, go ahead my boy"

George leaned in and kissed her full on the mouth. Helena sighed as they broke apart and they began to walk back to the house. The rest of the procession followed.

And there ended the ceremony and began the reception. It also ended the serenity and started the interesting events for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

With all formalities out of the way, everyone was allowed to sit at various tables and chat before the speeches were given. The tables had a seating chart for them, but nobody sat in their chairs until Arthur announced to do so.

"The best man and maid of honor would like to give their speeches before the night gets too late," Arthur smiled as he looked around and saw his son and new daughter-in-law smiling.

"Well evening everyone," Lee Jordan began. Rachel had told him to go first because he was older... He also offered. "I'm very happy to see you all here for my best friends' wedding. Though some of you I never expected to see again after I left school."

There was a collective chuckle.

"Well George, I guess this is the end of our adventures of picking up women, eh?"

"That ended when I met Helena, you know that Lee," George smiled.

"Hear that Helena? He really loves you. I'm very excited for the both of you and, if I may, you two deserve each other. May you live life in happiness and in love. Cheers!"

Everyone raised their glasses and cheered for Lee and the newly weds.

Rachel walked to the center of the dance floor so everyone could see her.

"Hi everybody. I can assure you that my speech will be much less formal than Lees' was, but what can I say? I'm an informal person. Anyway I am glad to see everyone here for one of the happiest moments in Helena and George's lives. I met the Weasley's when I was about... nine? Wow we are old... but Fred and George were so funny and nice and awesome. When Fred died... George was torn apart. But Helena was there to help him. Even when he didn't want her because he couldn't move on, she loved him. And that is why I know they belong together. Love like that can't be destroyed with any thing... I met Helena two years later, at Hogwarts where we were in Gryffindor together. We've had lots of fun and I'm happy to have met her. I don't... I don't think I would be the same if I hadn't met you guys and God knows you'd be different if not for each other... Shit, I told myself I wouldn't cry...," Rachel said as she wiped tears from the corners of her eyes.

"Well I'm going to wrap this up before I full on burst into tears as Helena and Molly and Hermione have. I wish you the very best and hope you live long, happy, and fun filled lives together. Cheers!"

Everyone responded with applause and shouts of cheers. Rachel toasted her friends and walked to her table. Helena leaned into George as her friend walked away.

_She is an amazing friend...hmm... I wonder if she has realized... well she hasn't beat me up yet so I don't think she's seen. She will eventually, Helena sighed._

_The music began as Helena and George started their first dance. Here In Your Arms played as they swayed to the more upbeat song. Helena lay her head against her husband as the song continued._

"_I love you so much George. You know that right?"_

"_If I didn't, we wouldn't be here now... and I would be upstairs pretending the world didn't exist... that Fred was alive... for that I love you more than anything in the world," George replied sincerely._

_Tears of happiness began to fall as the did during Rachel's speech. _

_Everyone was now on the dance floor, having just eaten, and drinks starting to be served. Helena was soon approached by an upset looking Rachel._

"_What's wrong," Helena asked, knowing exactly what Rachel was fuming over._

"_You know exactly why I am angry, don't even try to deny it. WHY? Why did you invite Draco? And sit him next to me! I'm already angry because of Muriel and her whiney butt!"_

"_I invited him because he is my frie-"_

"_Bull shit. You HATE him!"_

_Helena smiled. "George thought it was a good idea. They have actually talked, you know that? Apparently Draco has been talking to George at work and now they're friends. I haven't talked to him, but that's beside the point."_

"_You're lucky it's your wedding night, or I'd punch you so hard you kids would feel it," Rachel glared._

"_Good thing I'm going on my honeymoon tomorrow night. It'll give you time to cool off."_

"_Oh yeah," Rachel said softly. "Damn it, what the hell am I supposed to do while your gone all week? I'll die of loneliness!"_

"_You have people to talk to, stop exaggerating."_

_Rachel muttered under her breath when Helena left her to dance with George again._

"_Oh you, help me out will you? You made this place too difficult to walk through. You should be smarter next time and lay some sort of path way," Muriel said from behind Rachel._

_Slowly, almost predatorily, Rachel turned to face her. She walked about two steps before Muriel spoke again._

"_And what is it you've done to your face? It looks worse than it did earlier."_

"_As opposed to yours that looks like a four year old scribbled on it?"_

"_That was rude. You should mind you manners," Muriel said snootily._

_Rachel went rigid. "Manners? You think I lack MANNERS? Listen you old bat, I have had it up to here with you insults, suggestions, and comments. I didn't want to deal with you, but seeing as everyone else has other things to do I guess I'm stuck. And for your information I DID leave a path open. It's skirting the tables like a NORMAL person would realize."_

"_Well now that was rude, but if you have nothing to do for the event, you're just lazy."_

_Rachel ran at her._

_Helena was dancing with Hermione when she heard the screaming. Everyone went quiet and she could distinguish the voice: Rachel._

_Helena and George ran to find Muriel looking terrified and Draco carrying Rachel a few inches off the ground. He held her around the waist as she kicked and screamed for him to let go and let her kill Muriel._

"_Let go you stupid git! Let me go or I swear I'll kill you Draco! I mean it! LET GO!"_

_Draco ignored the threats he was sure wouldn't be empty and held on until Arthur escorted Muriel from the party. When he did Rachel fell to the ground with an audible thud._

"_Ow! You dropped me!"_

"_Well you weren't going to calm down anytime soon Rachel," Helena said matter of factly. Draco smirked at Rachel and she glared back._

"_Well at least she's gone. Lets get back to dancing everyone," George said._

_Everyone wandered away until Helena and Rachel were left._

"_I'm sorry Cristyne."_

"_For?"_

"_For going off like that. She just irritates me," Rachel said frustrated._

"_Are you kidding? That was amazing. Yeah it was a bit unorthodox, but it was awesome! Hopefully she won't come back for anything. She was irritating me too. She told me that I should have kept my dress cleaner because it was 'a bit gray'."_

"_Did she see what she was wearing? It looked like a dead animal," Rachel laughed. Helena joined her._

"_May I have your attention please?"_

_Rachel and Helena looked at the stage to find Draco at the mike with a guitar. Rachel's jaw dropped. Helena was bewildered as to what he was doing._

"_I was asked to play something from the groom to the bride so here it is."_

_Draco began to play and sing an original piece. Helena smiled as the song continued and Rachel, she noticed was singing along under her breath. When the song finished he wished Helena and George a happy marriage and everyone clapped._

"_Wow," Helena said as she approached him afterwards. "That was so nice. Thank you," Helena said hugging him._

"_No problem," he replied._

"_Holy cricket... I just hugged a Malfoy...oh my god!"_

"_The younger one isn't so bad," Rachel smirked from behind them._

"_Why thank you ladies, but I should put my guitar away." Draco left toward the house._

_Teddy convinced Rachel to get up for the last dance and dance with him. Before they were a minute in though, he fled and danced with Ginny and Harry instead. She was heading to her seat when she was stopped by Draco._

"_Care to dance?"_

"_You any better than when we were fourteen?"_

"_Touché. But come on. One dance," Draco asked again extending his hand._

"_Fine."_

_They walked onto the dance floor and began to sway with the music. Helena saw this and smiled at them. After a long silence Draco spoke to her._

"_Nice speech earlier. You really mean all that?"_

"_Yes. I wouldn't have said it otherwise. I don't say things without meaning it."_

"_Anything?"_

"_Well when it's things like that," she clarified. "I hate when people say emotional things like that and, in reality, don't care in the slightest."_

_Draco didn't say anything, but twirled her then pulled her close. After another pause, he asked another question._

"_Why have we not seen each other in years?"_

"_There was no need. Harry looked for horcruxes and I went with him. You left with Snape and then went back to Hogwarts. After the battle you were with your family and I was with mine. Once we left, there was no point in writing you or seeing you. When you left you didn't say anything to me, so I assumed we didn't have anything anymore..."_

_The song ended and Rachel let go of Draco._

"_Great seeing you again, but I should probably get going. Teddy needs to get to bed."_

"_Who?"_

"_Teddy. Tonks and Lupins' kid. I'm his guardian since they died."_

_Draco stared as she continued away, stopping only to pick up a small boy, then went inside the house._


	11. Epilogue

Chapter 11

"So how did things go with Draco," Helena asked later that night.

"Odd... I don't know how to explain it, but it was weird. We talked and it was like I had no idea who he was. He's a lot kinder since I last saw him. But it doesn't matter. I'll probably only see him at the occasional party we are both at."

Helena looked a bit disappointed; her scheme hadn't gone as planned... at least they had talked.

"Oh well... Hey Rachel?"

"Yeah," Rachel asked as she looked up at her friend from petting Teddy's hair. Helena was in cottony pants and a tank top. Rachel herself donned pajama shorts and a tank top.

"Thanks... for everything. Today was amazing."

"Hermione did everything. I only handled the guest list."

"Not according to her. She said that you gave a general idea of what I'd like for every aspect and she just put it together and added her own ideas. So, again, thank you. Your a great friend."

"No problem. I couldn't let you have a bad wedding. You and George are my friends."

Rachel hugged her friend. When they separated, Rachel added, "You should get upstairs and finish packing. George says he is taking you out for breakfast tomorrow before you leave."

"Thanks for the advice."

Rachel smiled at her friend and Helena returned the gesture. As Helena went back up the stairs, she thought of the many adventures her and her friends had gone on and thanked the world for the miracle of knowing such amazing people. People that felt the same way back. Of this, she could be sure of.


End file.
